beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Special Moves
This page was created to catalog every Special Move from every medium including manga, anime, and games which will be categorized by the alphabet. This list will exclude the users and inventors of each special move due to the cross-character usage of certain moves. Move Listing 0-9 ---- *100 Hit Fearsome Splendor *100 Schools of Beylin Fist Secret Technique: Iron Wall Fist A ---- *Absorb Break *Abyss Fire *Adamantine Hands *Aerial Boost *Agility Claw *Air Launch *Alicorn Launch *Allegro Entrechat *Aqua Shield *Aquario Infinite Assault *Archer Strike *Archer's Claw *Ares Shield *Armageddon *Arrow Tornado *Ascent Spark *Assault Bite *Avalanche Boost *Avenger Typhoon *Axe Launch B ---- *Backflip Boost *Baihu Claw *Barnard's Loop *Barrage Attack *Bear Ax Attack *Bear Claw Smash *Beast Charge *Beast Hold *Beautiful Dead *Befall The Ripper *Bigbang Slash *Black Excalibur *Black Flame Saber *Blast Beat *Blast Impress *Blaze Wall *Blazer Slash *Blazing Gig Reverse Attack *Blazing Gigs *Blazing Gigs Tempest *Blazing Inferno *Blazing Ring Shot *Blink Scratch *Blitz Splash *Blizrorg *Blizzalog *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Bound Launch *Brave Impact *Break Fang *Brutal Squall *Bull Uppercut *Bullet Attack *Bullet Cannon *Burning Fire Strike *Burning Mirage *Burning Slash *Burning Tornado Fire *Burning Uppercut *Burst Cutter *Burst Hurricane *Burst Satellite *Bushin Guard *Buster Tail C ---- *Cat Scratch *Chain Counter *Chain Flame *Chain Launch *Chain Protection *Chain Storm *Chain Thunder *Chaos Sword *Chasse *China's 4000 Year Old Big Wave *Claw of the Storm *Co-Ring Cutter *Colossus Hammer *Cosmic Nova *Counter Break *Counter Smash *Counter Stance *Crazy Monkey Attack *Crimson Flash *Crimson Lotus Blaze *Cross Fire *Crow Crusher *Crushing Blast *Crux Boost *Cyber Starblast Attack D ---- *Dark Bolt Shotgun *Dark Lightning (Black Thunder) *Darkness Howling Blazer *Dead Impact *Delta Slash *Demolition Ax *Demolition Hammer *Demon Scratch *Destiny Needle *Destruction Loop *Destructo Hammer *Distortion Drive *Diving Arrow *Diving Claw *Diving Crash *Diving Crush *Diving Dread Cannon Crush *Double Attack *Double Bushin Guard *Double Dread Cannon *Double Stream Typhoon *Double Strike *Double Slumdog Driver *Down Burst *Drac-Attack *Dragon Crash *Dragon Destruction Thunderous Slash *Dragon Emperor Life Destructor *Dragon Emperor Piercing Slash *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike *Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction *Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight *Dragon Launch *Dragon Scream *Dragoon Tank *Drain Spin *Dread Break *Dread Cannon *Dread Cannon Crush *Dread Circle *Dread Crash *Dread Crush *Dread Gravity *Dread Gyro *Dread Impulse *Dread Vertical *Dread Wing *Driger Shadow *Drop Rock *Dual Phantom *Dual Sabers E ---- *Egis Guard *Elegant Swiftness *Emperor Crash *Emperor Drift *Emperor Guard *Emperor Slash *End Blaster *Endless Spin *Eternity Launch *Evolution Storm *Exploding Fist *Eyes of Medusa F ---- *Fang Attack *Fast Ball Attack *Fate Judgement *Ferocious Tiger Waltz *Fierce Lady Flash *Fierce Tiger Blast *Fighting Snake Flash *Final Blaster *Final Crash *Final Dread Impact *Final Guard *Final Inferno Blast *Final Lightning *Final Splash *Final Ultimate Demolition *Fire Arrow *Fire Execution *Flame Claw *Flame Gigs Turbo *Flame Rapid Fire *Flame Saber *Flaming Dash *Flash Attack *Flash Lance *Flash Launch *Flash of Lightning *Flying Double Strike *Fortress Defense *Fortune Trick *Fourth Impact *Frost Wing *Fuerza Valiente *Full Power *Fusion Tornado G ---- *Gaia Hammer *Galaxy Nova *Galaxy Storm *Galaxy Turbo Twister *Galvoy Volk *Gatling Claw *Gatling Claw Maximum *Gatling Fang *Geist Claw *Geist Counter *Geist Spin *Gemini Crash *Genesis Reboot *Genesis Whip *Gladiator Demolition *Glyph Strike *Golden Meteor Strike *Grand Buster *Grand Deucalion *Grand Fleet *Grand Jete *Grand Lightning *Grand Malestrom *Grand Victoire *Gravity Boost *Gravity Brave *Gravity Control *Great Cutter *Great Ring of Destruction *Great Rock *Gryph Tornado *Guard Twist H ---- *Hades Drive *Hades Flash *Hades Gate *Hammer Bolt *Heaven and Earth Strike *Heavens Supreme Destruction Palm *Heavy Viper Wall *Hendenmander Strike *Horn Throw Destruction *Horusood Field *Howling Bite *Howling Darkness *Hunt Launch *Hurricane Counter *Hurricane Defense *Hyper-Flux *Hyper Flame Rapid Fire *Hyper Shield Crash *Hyper Spin Tornado *Hyper Victory Tornado I ---- *Icicle Edge *Ignition Burst *Inferno Blast *Inferno Claw *Infinite Assault *Iron Brave *Ishtar Impact J ---- *Joker Flush *Joker Wheel K ---- *Keel Strangler *King Dragon Piercing Bite *King Dragon Roaring Twister *King Lion 100 Fang Fury *King Lion Crushing Fang *King Lion Furious Blast Shot *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike *King Lion Roaring Cyclone *King Lion Tearing Blast *King of Darkness *King of Flash of Lightning Thundersword *King of Thundersword *Knight Flyer L ---- *Left Right Reverse Rearing Forearm *Levitation Launch *Lightning Screw Driver *Lightning Sword Flash *Lion Gale Force Wall *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *Lock Reverse *Lost Spiral *Lunatic Lazer M ---- *Magnetic Needle Storm *Master Shoot *Master Smash *Master Upper *Maximum Stampede *Mega Knight Blow *Metal Ball Defense *Metal Wing Smash *Meteor Shower Attack *Molten Wing *Mountain Cat Attack *Mountain Sage's White Tiger Strike *Mystic Zone *Nightmare Boost *Nothing Break *Novae Rog O ---- *O.V. Drive *Ocean Javelin *Orb Swing P ---- *Pendulum Drive *Penta Saber *Perfect Circle *Perfect Delete *Phantom Fire Shot *Phantom Hurricane *Phoenix Break *Piercing Brink Strike *Pirouette Tour *Poison Bite *Poison Drive *Prime Reboot Q ---- *Qilin Flare *Quake Launch R ---- *Radiant Thunder *Raging Drumline *Raging Horn *Raging Whirlwind Slash *Rain of Swordfire *Rainbow Break *Ratchet Barrier *Ratchet Drain *Red Horn Uppercut *Regalia Bigbang *Regalia Scream *Requiem Spin *Requiem Whip *Reverse Flame Gigs *Revive Crush *Revive Impact *Revolution Storm *Rising Gaia Hammer *Rising Hurricane *Rising Phantom Hurricane *Rock Crash *Roktavor Storm *Roktavor Typhoon *Roktavor Zone *Roller Defense *Roller Drift *Rush Launch *Russian Bear Claw *Russian Bear Hook S ---- *Saber Strike *Sacred Fire *Sand Bind *Sea Beast Crush *Shelter Defense *Shield Crash *Shield Launch *Shining Shoot *Shining Tornado Buster *Shining Wind *Shooting Star Crash *Six Crab Sea King *Six Crab Shake *Skyscraper Boost *Slumdog Driver *Smash Barrier *Smashing Claw *Sniper Shot *Soaring Fire Bird *Solar Boost *Solstice Boost *Solid Iron Wall *Sonic Buster *Sonic Shield *Sonic Wave *Spark Hammer *Spike Saw *Spin Fire *Spin Screw Driver *Spinning Moon Dive *Spinning Shell Smash *Spiral Arrow *Spiral Counter *Spiral Crush *Spiral Death Timewall *Spiral Dimension *Spiral Fireball *Spiral Lightning *Spring Attack *Spring Cannon *Spring Rush Launch *Spring Winged Launch *Sprint Boost *Stamina Launch *Star Booster Attack *Starblast Attack *Stardust Driver *Stardust Twister Attack *Steel Darkness *Stonewing Crash *Storm Attack *Storm Bringer *Storm Surge *Stream Slash *Stroblitz Attack *Strong Arm Barrage *Strong Arm Flash *Super Burning Uppercut *Super Cosmic Nova *Super Tempest Attack *Superior Turbo *Swing Counter *Swing Launch *Swirling Inferno *Sword of Ares T ---- *Tachyon Winger *Tempest Shield *Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword *The End of Fire *The Last Defense *Theos Sword *Three Brothers Rake *Thunder Attack *Thunder Lancer *Thunder Slash *Thunder Sword Waltz *Tiger Claw *Tiger Fang *Tiger Shoot *Tightrope Dive *Toda La Fuerza *Tornado Attack *Tornado Bull Uppercut *Tornado Claw *Tornado Wing *Tower Counter *Track Change *Triangle Attack *Triple Chain of Darkness *Triple Orso Step *Triple Saber *True King Lion Tearing Blast *True Lion Gale Force Wall *True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *Turbo Awakening *Turbo Breaker *Turbo Counter Break *Turbo Crush *Turbo Crux Boost *Turbo Defense *Turbo Dive *Turbo Flash Launch *Turbo Launch *Turbo Shield *Turbo Spryzen Whip *Turbo Sword *Turbo Upper *Turbo Upper Launch *Turbo Valtryek Whip *Turbo Winged Launch *Turbo Whip *Twin Saber *Twin Spire *Twin Tornado Attack U ---- *Ultimate Break *Ultimate Flash Launch *Ultimate Genesis Reboot *Ultimate Rush Launch *Ultimate Spring Attack *Ultimate Spring Winged Launch *Ultimate Storm *Ultimate Storm (Manga) *Ultimate Strike *Ultra Counter Break *Ultra Emperor Drift *Ultra Flash Launch *Ultra Flash Rush Launch *Ultra Roktavor Zone *Ultra Upper Launch *Ultra Winged Launch *Union Buster *Union Dive *Union Shield *Union Shoot *Union Slash *Upper Crash *Upper Launch *Upper Slash V ---- *Vanishing Attack *Venus Temptation *Venom Strike *Victory Tornado *Viper Wall *Volcano Emission *Volcano Excellent Emission *Vulcan Cannon *Vulcan Claw *Vulcan Power Claw W ---- *Wall of Typhoon *Warp Launch *Wave Attack *Wave Buster Attack *Wave Gate *Wave Launch *Wind Storm Assault *Wing Dagger *Wing Whip *Winged Launch *Wizard Blow *Wizard Spin *Wolf Storm *Wonder Flash Launch *Wonder Whip *Wonder Winged Launch Z ---- *Z Breaker *Z Defense *Z Dive *Z Launch *Z Whip *Zombie Launch *Zone Hammer *Zone Slam Also See *Special Move *List of Beyblade: Shogun Steel Special Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Lists